Johnny Mulder
is a houseguest on Big Brother Canada 6. Biography Retrieved from Global TV Name: Johnny Mulder Age: 28 Hometown: Vancouver, British Columbia Occupation: House husband Relationship status: In a Relationship Describe yourself in three words: Enthusiastic, cunning, and empathetic. There are many sides to Big Brother. Let’s pretend you’re him! What kind of Big Brother would you be? I always appreciate the evil side of Big Brother. I like to imagine the show in a post-apocalyptic world where we are all struggling to survive so Big Brother can make it a little bit more difficult for everyone including myself that’s the fun part of it to me. I would make it a little bit harder on the house guests. Do you have a strategy to win Big Brother Canada? I think that when you get inside there, you just have to make the most of the opportunity. I think I stand out as a bit of an odd ball, so I’m probably at higher risk to go home in the first couple of weeks because it’s usually the people who don’t really fit in well who do. One of my biggest struggles is going to be convincing everyone that I’m a normal human being and to get along with everyone. I really want to win that first HOH, make those connections or at least one of the first couple and avoid going home early. Then from there, make some savage connections with those people, make some good friendships, and pressure people to do what I want in the house. What are you known for? I think I’m known for being a really friendly guy and for being really nice. I don’t think those qualities have a place in the Big Brother house; so even though I’m going to appear friendly, I think behind the scenes I’m going to be slyly manipulating the others to do what I want, when I want. I think a manipulative person is not someone who can get one thing out of someone, it’s a way of being, and I have that way of being. Usually I use it for good – I bring people up and make them feel good about themselves. What part of the Big Brother Canada experience do you think will be hardest for you? Everyone fears going home first. Once that initial fear is gone I think the hardest part will be surviving and sleeping. If someone snores … I’m not into that kind of ordeal. If it gets really hot in there I wouldn’t like that, messiness I’m not too keen on either. People who don’t wash their hands often … I’m kind of a hygiene nut. Wait, so why am I doing this? I don’t know. Who is your Big Brother Canada idol and why? I really like Sarah Hanlon. From an entertainment perspective, there are people up there like Ika who have just driven down hard. Sarah totally stands for the same things that I stand for. What do people from Vancouver have that gives them an edge to win Big Brother Canada? The fact that no one from the west coast has won so far suggests that maybe the relaxed vibe that people have from the west coast is not good for the game, but I’m going to change that. I do think that being able to be chill when you need to be chill is something that comes along with the west coast, and having those oceans views and constant nature around just centers one’s self. Once I get inside the house I definitely want to relax when I need to but also go hard. Being a BC boy, I want to win. Player History - Big Brother Canada 6 Competition History Have/Have-Not History ''Note: Johnny was originally a Have-Not in Week 1, but became a Have after winning HOH. Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia References External Links Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:LGBT Contestants Category:Big Brother CAN Contestants Category:Season 6 (CAN) Contestants